"Code Lyoko: Generation" Book 1, The Rise of ANAX, Chapter 2
Chapter 2 My friends and I soon recovered from our shock. Several logical questions popped into my head. “I wonder why Sean has weapons, and neither of us have any...” I said. “It’s not like there is any fighting to be done here...” “I say we explore!” Tennent said. “You never know what we might find!” With that said, we set off in a random direction. As we ambled, I asked to see the holstered object in Sean’s belt. He obliged, and I examined it, to find what looked like an activator button. With some hesitation, I pressed the button. *Fvooooom!* ''an energy beam erupted from it, and then collapsed, so that it trailed on the ground. I didn’t get it. Sean did though. “COOL! A laser whip!” he exclaimed. “Lemme see that!” He said, grabbing it from me. He proceeded to dance around with it acting like he knew what he was doing. “It’s a good thing we ''don’t ''have anything to fight; otherwise we’d be in trouble!” I said laughing. At that, he put away his weapon with a frown. Soon we came upon a Tower of sorts. A light blue fog surrounded it. This made us curious. “What is it?” I asked, knowing that I would not get an answer. “I don’t see what its purpose is.” Sean announced. “It probably can’t help us, so we should probably move on.” I was intrigued. I placed my hands on the surface, and gave an experimental shove. To my surprise, I fell face first into the tower! I quickly exited, and called my buddies back over. I showed them what I had found. We walked into the Tower, and stood on the platform. On it was the same logo that had appeared in my robot’s eyes. Now I ''knew ''something suspicious was happening. “Look at the ground!” I cried. “It’s the same symbol that was on my robot! I told you!!” I didn’t get the reaction that I was hoping for. Sean just shrugged. “So you were right. You’re right most of the time. Big deal.” “You see all this data on the walls?” I asked. “I know there must be some way to access it! I bet it can help us learn more.” I wandered about the platform for a few seconds, suddenly, when I hit the exact center, I started rising into the air! “Aaaggghh!” I yelled. My friends echoed me. Soon I was dropped off, at a higher point in the tower. Here, an info screen greeted me. I touched it, and the interface started up. When I saw what was on it, I breathed, “Cool!” I had found some sort of program that I could use to fetch more data from the interface back at the Factory. Now that I had transferred that program, I should be able to get more info. I was sure that our trip to Lyoko had been successful. Once this mystery was solved, we could turn of the SuperComputer, and I’d sleep better. Naturally, there would be no such luck. I got down on my knees and leaned over the edge of the platform that I was on. I could see Sean and Tennent standing below. “Hey guys! You won’t believe what I found!” I yelled at them. “What?” Tennent yelled back. “ “I’ll tell you later, first I have to get down from here!” A few seconds passed. “Try jumping,” Sean offered. “If this is all virtual, you can’t get hurt right?” I figured that I had nothing to lose. There was no other way down it appeared, so I leaped. Much to my surprise, I jumped far longer than I intended to. I had no idea that I could even jump as far as I did. I completely missed the platform Sean and Tennent were standing on. I plummeted into the blackness. I closed my eyes in fear. Soon, I became aware that I was no longer moving. Then I felt a small impact. I had just landed on my face for the third time. Ugh. I opened my eyes. It looked like I was still in the Tower! When I didn’t see Sean or Tennent, I deduced that I must be in another Tower. I had no clue what to do at this point. Luckily, I was saved by my friends. I saw them appear at the top of the Tower and glide down toward me. “Well that was wacky!” I said. “Phew!” Tennent breathed. “I thought we had lost you!” “Nope! I’m still here!” I replied, unnecessarily. Soon we decided to exit the Tower. We needed a way to get back to the Factory, so I could look up my info. When we walked out of the Tower, instead of seeing a Forest like I expected, I saw a Desert! “What just happened?” Sean asked. “Maybe there is more than one Sector of Lyoko,” I said. “Maybe falling through Towers like that changes what Sector you’re in.” We started walking again. We encountered a strange creature. It looked like a cube on legs, with the weird logo emblazoned on each face of the cube. For an unknown reason, the symbol was upside down. It moved toward us quite lethargically. ''Maybe it’s friendly, I thought. With a surge of strength, it fired red and blue beams at us, knocking us backward, and encasing Tennent in ice. Then the chicken part of me took over. I ran away, but I was shot in the back, and the world went black. *** When I opened my eyes again, I was back at the Factory. In just a few more seconds, the other tubes opened up, and Tennent and Sean tumbled out. We exchanged confused looks. I limped over to the elevator, and when my friends had made it as well, I hit the button to bring us up the Lab. “Okay guys, I think I found a way to get more info out of this computer. Let me give it a shot.” I walked over to the chair, and sat down. I located the program that I had transferred, and ran it. Soon, the data base was open to me. Well, part of it anyway. We’d suffer for that later. I scanned the lines of text. I read aloud to my friends. “Warning! Do not activate the SuperComputer! It is highly dangerous!” That was the first line. I continued reading. “A very powerful virus called XANA had infected the Computer at one point. XANA has been destroyed, but I can’t be sure if he’s gone forever.” “I think we should go shut the SuperComputer thingy down,” Tennent said in a shaky voice. “I already tried to shut it down,” I told him. “It’s bugged up or something and it won’t work.” I opened another file. It seemed as if XANA was not dead. I was getting readings from 2 running programs. One was XANA, and the other was called ANAX. It was weird. I don’t know how XANA survived his first defeat. My friends and I stayed in the Factory for a long while, and when we were finished, we had learned a lot about Lyoko, XANA, and ANAX. “This is way too big for us to handle!” Sean said. “We’ve got to go to the authorities and get the SuperComputer destroyed!” “Sean, you don’t understand. No one can to anything about it. The SuperComputer has a Uranium battery in it that has fused to the computer. If we get people to bring a battering ram in here to destroy it, the explosion would destroy everything for miles! What’s more is the legal side of it. We could have endangerment charges brought on to us! We could be jailed for Pete’s sake!” “Then what do you suggest we do?” Sean asked. “We fight XANA,” Tennent answered. “He was defeated once, we can do it again!” I soon nodded. “XANA is still very weak from his last defeat. I can see it from the activity logs on the computer. If we act quickly, we can destroy him while he’s still weak.” We vowed to tell no one about our secret. Category:FanFiction Category:Code Lyoko: Generation